Live for Me
by purple-tigerlily
Summary: Kurt is depressed and his roommate, Lance, isn't sure why. What happens when Kurt comes clean and Lance swallow his pride to help stop Kurt from committing suicide? Warning Yaoi! Don't like don't read


Warning: This is rated M because of cussing and boy-on-boy (Yaoi) actions. If you don't like then **DON'T READ!**

Disclaimer: I don't own any characters from X-Men Evolution

Summary: Kurt is depressed and his roommate, Lance, isn't sure why. What happens when Kurt comes clean and Lance swallows his pride to help stop Kurt from committing suicide?

Read and enjoy ^_^

* * *

_**Live for Me**_

"I'm home, _elf_" a young brown headed college man in his twenties yelled as he entered the two bedroom apartment that he share with one hyper blue-furred teleporting mutant. He didn't mind the German speaking male as the guy did all the cooking and clearing when he wasn't going to class, out on a date or working his part-time job.

"Kurt?" the man, who went by the name Lance, called out. It wasn't unlike the blue mutant to not answer him. "He must be out on a date"

Lance sighed and tossed his bag onto a chair before walking into the kitchen. He open the refrigerator and grabbed an apple. Unlike the brotherhood household he lived at during high school, his roommate actually kept all the food well stocked.

"Maybe the _elf_ will get lucky tonight" Lance smirked at the thought of Kurt getting pass second base with his curtain girlfriend.

Lance took a bite of apple as he walked into his room. It wasn't much, but it was better than the living conditions at the brotherhood. A full sized bed in the corner, a desk covered with papers that hid a computer, a rolling officer chair, posters of singers that he liked, a wireless phone with charging station, an empty dresser, and piles of dirty clothes on the floor.

He began gathering up his clothes. He would need some of them clean, if he felt like going out to party later. Besides, if Kurt saw his room then he would never hear the end of it.

"Sometimes Kurt acts worse than my mother" Lance chuckled as he carried his clothes to the laundry room.

Small piles of white, black, red, and blue clothes began to form as Lance separated. It wasn't a habit as Kurt just recently started complaining when one of his white shirts got mixed into a red and blue load of clothes. Most of the clothes belonged to Lance, so Kurt blamed him when his skirt came out pink and purple.

"Damn! I don't have a full load of black and my favorite party outfit is in that pile" Lance huffed once he put his black pile of clothes into the washer, "Maybe _blue boy_ has some black clothes that need to be washed"

Lance walked across the hall and open the door to a room that looked similar to his, but different posters and was neat as a pin. He found the laundry hamper that Kurt put his dirty clothes in and began pulling out anything that was black. There wasn't much, but it was enough to do a small load with.

"Now! What to do until that finishes?" Lance said to himself after he put the Tide and Snuggle in the machine with the clothes.

Suddenly, Lance heard the doorbell ring. He wondered who it could be as he walked down the hall and through the living room to the front door. He wasn't expecting anyone to visit today. He hoped that it wasn't another door-to-door salesman because the last one pissed him off so much that he almost shook the apartment complex off it's foundation.

"Hey, earthquake boy! I have something that belongs to you" a chick with short blond hair said as she shoved her way into the apartment.

"What are you doing here, Tabitha?" Lance asked, praying she wouldn't plant any of her "Time Bombs" in the apartment as a joke.

"Relax! I'm just returning this," Tabitha smirked as she tossed an unconscious Kurt onto the couch, "He drank himself stupid as he sat crying at the bar that I work at. Don't know what happened, but I didn't want him to fall pray to a pervert"

"Thanks for bringing his back" Lance smiled, walking over and checking on his roommate. Kurt was completely out of it, snoring and muttering a few words in German every so often.

"No problem," Tabitha smiled as she began to leave, "He's lucky to have such a caring boyfriend"

"He's not my boyfriend!" Lance yelled as Tabitha laughed before closing the door behind her.

Lance took several deep breaths. He needed to calm his angry before he turned the whole city block into a pile of ruble. He would never hear the end of it if Kurt survived and found out why he lost control.

"Come on, blue-boy. Let's get you to bed" Lance sighed as he picked Kurt up.

"Mmmmm...Lance" Kurt muttered and curled his arms around Lance's neck after he was picked up.

"You smell like alcohol, Kurt. How much did you drink?" Lance grumbled, carrying the clingy male down the hall and to his bedroom.

Lance carried Kurt to his bed and set him down. Kurt's grip tightened around Lance's neck as he tried to unwrap the little teleporter from his body. Kurt, being more limber than Lance, was making it a bit hard for the larger male to remove him.

"Fuzz ball! Let go or I can't help you put on your pajamas" Lance said, tried to peel one of Kurt's legs away from his thigh.

"Mmmm...no" Kurt whispered as he completely let go of Lance and rolled over.

"I know you hate it, but I'm going to make you some coffee" Lance said before he exited the room to go brew a pot of coffee, deciding not to put Kurt in his pajamas.

"Lance?" Kurt muttered as he slowly began to wake up. He was still drunk, but could smell Lance all over him and in his room. Kurt's brain tried to figure out how he got from the bar to the apartment. This gave him a very big headache.

Kurt put a hand on his head before getting up. He wanted to find Lance and ask how the hell did he get home from the bar. The last thing Kurt remembered was trying to drink away his sadness. His girlfriend had dumped him for another guy, saying that he was too wimpy for her. He couldn't help that his metabolism was so high, it took hours of heavy weight training to gain any muscle.

"Kurt? Where do you think you're going?" Lance asked, as Kurt stumbled into the hallway. Lance was holding a steaming mug in his hand.

"I vanted to find you" Kurt said with a goofy smile on him face.

Lance sighed as he offered Kurt a hand. Kurt giggled before jumping into Lance's arms, almost causing him to drop the mug. Lance caught his balance before he fell, as Kurt shifted more of his weight. Kurt wasn't heavy, but Lance still needed the wrap an arm around him, so Kurt didn't try to drag him to the floor.

"I was going to be right back, Kurt. You could have just waited for me" Lance said, walking Kurt back into his bedroom.

"How did I get here?" Kurt asked as Lance put him back in his bed.

"Tabitha showed up with your unconscious body. She said that you drank too much and she didn't want you to fall pray to a pervert. Mind telling me why you're drunk?"

"My girlfriend dumped me" Kurt said, tears began running down his face.

"Why'd she do that?" Lance asked, handing Kurt the mug of coffee.

"I'm not buff enough" Kurt sobbed, before downing the entire cup of coffee without blinking.

"Stupid bitch...Well there are plenty of fish in the sea" Lance patted Kurt on the back.

"I don't want another girl! I've had so many girlfriends that I'm sick of it" Kurt sobbed, toss the mug against the wall and breaking it.

"Hey! Take it easy, Kurt. You're just going through a rough patch"

"You don't get it, Lance...I hate girls! I hate being around girls" Kurt yelled, tears falling from his blood shoot eyes.

"Don't say that. You're just up set and a bit drunk"

"I vould rather be dead than date another girl" Kurt said with an very serious tone.

Lance was shock at Kurt's statement. He couldn't believe that the little blue-furred mutant would feel that strongly about girls. Maybe being dumped by all those girls caused Kurt to spiral into a state of depression and self-loathing. Lance knew what could happen if depression wasn't treated.

"So who are you going to date? If not a girl, than who?" Lance asked, knowing the answer already.

"I'll date men. I think I gay anyway"

"How do you know? Have you ever been with a guy?" Lance asked, not liking the idea of Kurt dating men.

"No, but it can't be any vorse than dating girls. I vould prefer to lift my tail for a guy than try getting into a female's pants" Kurt snorted, taking off his image inducer and setting it on his night stand.

Lance stare at his roommate for a long time. It made Lance mad to think about any man touching that soft silky blue fur. He was the only one allowed to do that. Lance bite his tongue when he realized where his thoughts were taking him. Did he like Kurt that way? When did he start feeling this way form the teleporter?

"A little help here" Kurt's voice caught Lance's attention. Kurt was trying to take off his shirt and had gotten stuck.

"Sorry, Fuzz ball" Lance said, grabbing the shirt and pulling it off his roommate's body.

"It's alright. I know you're shocked to hear that I'm gay, Lance. I don't care if you kick me out of here because it freaks you out. Just let me stay long enough to box up all my things and find a new place to live. That's all I ask" Kurt smiled as Lance tossed him discarded shirt into his hamper.

"Don't leave, Kurt" Lance said, laying down on Kurt's bed with him. He didn't care if the blue-furred mutant was gay because Lance know now that he wanted Kurt's mind, body, and soul.

"You're not freaked?" Kurt asked, shivers running up and down his spine with Lance's sudden closeness.

"Nothing about you freaks me out, Kurt. You're smart, funny, energetic, and beautiful" Lance took off his gloves and ran his fingers through Kurt's fur, like he did sometimes to calm the mutant down.

"You think I'm beautiful?" Kurt purred a little when Lance's hand started stroking his stomach.

"Of course! Why else would I do this?" Lance leaned in and captured Kurt's lips in a deep passionate kiss.

Lance smirk when Kurt began to react to the kiss. Kurt was kissing him back with as much fire and passion as he was giving the fuzzy elf. It was obvious that Kurt was enjoying his first kiss from a guy. That fact was stroking Lance's pride for his new relationship with his roommate.

"Lance..." Kurt forgot what he was going to say when he felt Lance nip at his collar bone. Lance began to kiss a bit more ruff, leaving marks visible through Kurt's blue fur.

"Do you want this? Want me?" Lance asked, cupping the bulge between Kurt's legs.

"Lance...please" Kurt about screamed when Lance started playing with his nipples and rubbing his growing erection.

"Do you still want to date men?" Lance peeled Kurt's shorts off and felt his wet boxers.

"Stop teasing me, please" Kurt panted as Lance played with his clothed erection.

"What do you want, elf?" Lance licked and nipped at Kurt's pointed ear.

"Ah! Lance...Bitte nehmen Sie mich" Kurt whimpered, in German, as a blush appeared across his face. Lance didn't know how to speak German, but he did know a few work in the language.

"How bad do you want me?" Lance stopped his actions to take off his clothes.

"Verlass mich nicht!" Kurt was about to start crying until Lance leaned down and kissed him again. Kurt's reaction made it obvious to Lance that the smaller male wanted him badly.

"Needy, clingy, slightly drunk...but absolutely breathtaking...Just the way I like 'em" Lance smirk as he got on top of Kurt.

"Mach mich nicht warten" Kurt panted as his boxer where removed, leaving him exposed and vulnerable to Lance.

"You know I don't speak German, but I will make you forget about your ex's. I don't care if you keep speaking German, but speak a few English works too. I want to hear you scream my name a few time" Lance grinned as he ground there groins together.

"Fuhlt sich gut an...Lance" Kurt's head shot back as he gasped and moaned.

"Is this what you want?" Lance watch as per-cum dripped down Kurt's erection.

"Ja...legte es in mir" Kurt felt Lance teasing his entrance with his impressive length.

"I don't want to hurt you, Kurt. Do you have any lube?" Lance smiled when Kurt's tail wrapped around his thigh. Kurt reached over and opened the drawer on him nightstand. He dug out a tube of apple flavored lube and handed it to Lance, running his hands along Lance's six-pack after they were empty again.

Lance squeezed a generous amount into his fingers. He teased the outside of Kurt's entrance before sliding one finger in. Kurt through his arms around Lance's neck, whimpering at the strange feeling of being penetrated for the first time.

"Relax or it will hurt worse, Kurt" Lance whispered, kissing Kurt's forehead as he added another finger.

"Es tut weh" tears pricked the edges of Kurt's eyes as Lance inserted a third finger.

"Don't cry, baby. It'll get better. I promise" Lance scissored his finger in Kurt's entrance, stretching his beautiful angel.

Kurt suddenly gasped when Lance brushed a certain spot deep inside of him. Lance did it again and smiled when you got the same reaction. He had found Kurt's prostate finally.

"Ja! Lance...more" Kurt half whispered, half gasped the last word as the earth-shaker hit his prostate another time.

"Ready for something even better, Fuzzy?" Lance removed his fingers, receiving a disappointed whine from his sexy blue-furred, slightly panting roommate.

"Ich will Liebe fuhlen...nimm mich...Lance" Kurt smiled lovingly, spreading his legs wide for his soon-to-be lover, "Ich bin bereit"

Lance smiled as he positioned himself in front of Kurt's entrance. He hissed and bit back a moan as he slowly slid into the deliciously tight heat. Kurt's cavern was driving Lance insane as he tried not to pound into his lover. Kurt had tears running down his face again from the feeling of being torn in half, gripping the sheets under him as he tried to breath and relax.

"Shh...It's alright, Fuzzball...You feel amazing" Lance kissed Kurt's tears away.

"Lance..." Kurt whispered, wrapping his legs around Lance's waist. He wanted to feel every part of his lover against him.

Lance started to thrust into Kurt's body, setting a slow steady pace. He kept his eyes glued on Kurt. He didn't know if his lover would start talking to him in English or German, so he was going to rely on body language. It was the best he could do, seeing as Kurt hadn't said more than two words in English since he took his clothes off.

Kurt gasped and panted as pain turned to pleasure. He couldn't believe how good he felt. He felt like he was on cloud nine and about to hint heaven at any second. He never realized how good Lance was at this. Blissfully, he thought, _Now, I can't live vithout you, Lance._

"Ahhhh! Lance...Bitte" Kurt bit his lip to mask his moan as Lance picked up the pace and started stroking his blue lover's manhood.

"Kurt...don't do that to yourself. If you're embarrassed about making noise...then take it out on me. I don't mind having a few "love bites" if you're the one making them" Lance hissed as his shoulder bloomed with the sudden white hot pain of Kurt's canines embedding themselves deep in the flesh.

The pain excited Lance even more than he thought it would. He could hear the constant and undeniable sound skin hitting skin now. Kurt's pants, moans, and gasps were becoming fast and heavy, bordering close to screams.

"Kurt...come with me...I want you to come" Lance bit Kurt's ear and neck gently as he felt blood running down his back.

"Nicht...zu viel...Lance" Kurt let go of Lance's shoulder, licking the wound to apologize for biting down so hard. Kurt could feel the coil in his stomach tightening as Lance pounded his prostate fast and hard.

"Scream my name, baby. You're mine" Lance purred before he licked Kurt's collar bone.

Kurt let out a scream of Lance's name as he clamped down on his lover, releasing all over both of there stomachs. Lance followed seconds later with a scream of Kurt's name, coating his lover's insides with his seed before he fell forward. Both of them not caring about anything, but the love they held for the other as they came down from there high.

"Lance...I love you" Kurt whispered after he panted and ran his hand over Lance's shoulder.

"I love you too...Nightcrawler" Lance smirked, looking to see the little teleporter had faller asleep.

"Mmmmmm...Lance" Kurt cooed happily and cuddled his body closer to his new lover.

"DéjàVu" Lance chuckled as he put his arms around Kurt, enjoying the feeling of the fur against his skin.

Lance suddenly got the chills, remembering what Tabitha said before she left. Could it have been possible that Kurt confessed his feeling to her in his drunken state as she was carrying him home to the apartment? Lance made a mental note to ask her the next time he saw her. It didn't really matter, but he wanted to at least ask to see if Kurt had had a crush on him.

* * *

Thanks for Reading ^_^

Please Review

No Flames please.

Check out some of my other stories too!


End file.
